jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Stand Variants
Category: }Holiday Variants or "Holiday Spirits" are versions of Stands that have come into existence due to a Stand user's love of a certain holiday during that season influencing the Stand and making a slightly altered form with new twists to abilities. *Note-Holiday Variants are NOT exclusive to the As You Are AU as said by Hoyuga through his many experiences therefore other people can create Holiday Variants for their Stands. Holiday Variants are not Requiem Stands and follow a set of 5 rules and only those 5 rules: 1) A Stand must keep at least one word of their original Stand name, 2) A Stand's Holiday abilities must be based off of their original abilities unless there is an ability specific to a holiday, 3) A Stand's Holiday Variant appearance must be based off of their original appearance, 4) A Stand CAN have more than one variant but only one can be used at a time, 5) A Stand cannot obtain Space, Time, or Reality altering abilities from Holiday Variants unless the Stand already possesses those abilities, in which case it will not change those abilities. Please read the full article if you wish to create a Holiday Variant of your Stand as if you don't, it will be pretty obvious. Appearance/Personality Holiday Variants, being alternate versions of Stands, act the same as the original Stand, though Sentient Stands may be influenced by the Holiday their variant is from. They keep the same base appearance of a Stand's original form but with slight color swaps or minor changes to represent the holiday. Some abilities are naturally included with certain holidays, those being: Ice & Snow with christmas and yule(along with the other winter holidays), Fire and/or shadows with Halloween or Samhain, Fireworks/Explosions with 4th of July, Light with holy holidays, just to name a few. Abilities Holiday Variants keep the base abilities of a Stand but allow them to do slightly different things like with Joshua Von Stroheim's The Bells and its ability to make a deafening bell noise when hitting its hammer against metal changing to the ability to make a calming noise by hitting its hammer against metal. REQUIEM STANDS CANNOT OBTAIN HOLIDAY VARIANTS. Holiday Variants, if the holiday is one day, last for 10 days before and after the holiday though if two holidays overlap variant time, only one variant can be used. The following Holidays can create Holiday Variants: * New Year's * Chinese New Year * Mardi Gras * Valentine's Day * Imbolc * Ostara * Easter & Passover * Beltane * Cinco De Mayo * Litha * American Independence Day * Lughnasadh * Rosh Hashanah (Jewish New Year) * Mabon * Yom Kippur * Halloween * Samhain * Dia De Los Muertos * Ramadan * American Thanksgiving * Advent * Hanukkah * Diwali * Kwanzaa * Christmas * Yule * If You Inform me of another important holiday then I will add it, I want to keep this list as non-biased as possible. I know how it feels to have your holiday forgotten or not acknowledged as I am formerly Pagan and my parents still are Pagan, and almost no-one remembers Pagan holidays except Pagans, so I want everyone to have equal representation. I ESPECIALLY WANT INFORMATION ON OTHER HOLIDAYS THAT AREN'T CELEBRATED IN AMERICA TO BE MORE CULTURALLY DIVERSE. Examples Within the AYA Story A certain few Stands from the As You Are universe obtain Holiday Variants which are listed below: * Carol of The Bells (The Bells): A version of Joshua Von Stroheim's The Bells with a Red and Green color scheme and the ability to make a calming noise rather than an painful one. * Northern Star (Star Platinum): A version of Star Platinum picked up in America around Christmas time, Northern Star is able to reuse its Star Finger ability but now with the twist that Star Finger makes someone's internal temperature get colder when it comes in contact and its ORA Rush can turn the target into Ice. * Black Lisa Thiel (Black Hole Sun): Due to the Kyuuba's being Pagan, Senjin joined in and celebrated Samhain with them and now thinks so highly of it that his Stand is affected. Black Lisa Thiel has a deep purple robe with black and orange detailing covering most of its body and its face becomes that of a flaming Jack-O-Lantern. It replaces its ability to increase gravity with the ability to increase darkness and shadows that hurt people who come in contact and make them feel heavier. * Democratic Deeds aka D4thC (Dirty Deeds aka D4C): It just so happened that Funny Valentine, the most American President to ever President, had a special form of his Stand for the 4th of July, and its easy to see why. D4thC is able to use its reality grabbing ability like normal, it not even changing, but while using D4C Love Train, it can surround itself in fireworks that act as floating mines if someone gets close(though they hurt Valentine if he is too close). * Bonerattle (Bonescuffle): Bonerattle is odd because it isn't a combat Stand at all but it somehow works. Bonerattle, instead of helping cook and making people feel calm, makes people feel chills and spookiness and helps its user with being scary and lets him really get into the holiday. * Jingle Bell Rock (I am a Rock): Jingle Bell Rock is only slightly different from the original Stand, the swap from Red and Purple to Red and Green being one of the differences, but the differences are noticeable. Its ability of Selective Attraction will only attract Christmas decorations and wintery precipitation but it can attract ANYTHING within those categories to the targets(sometimes attracting people who are in christmas outfits). * King Wenceslas (King Nothing): King Wenceslas has an altered appearance, now being that of an old king made of white, red, and green puzzle pieces, but is otherwise the same except for a new ability that lets it move faster when snow, ice, or hail is coming down outside. Since things already move slower in those, having this lets King Wenceslas reach target destinations with great speed. Gallery WIP | Trivia * Wham!Ageddon/Last Christmas, despite being based off of a holiday song and its tradition, ARE NOT HOLIDAY VARIANTS. Last Christmas is a normal Stand and is technically able to have a holiday variant though it would most likely keep the same exact abilities. * Feel Free to make your own Holiday Variants as Christmas time, along with many other Winter holidays, are either here or right around the corner! Category:Stands Category:Special Stands Category:Holiday Stands